This invention relates to a pointing member, a position detection apparatus and a position detection method, and more particularly to a pointing member, a position detection apparatus and a position detection method to which an electrostatic coupling system is applied.
Position detection apparatus, often called pen tablets, have been developed for use in imaging or illustration production on a computer. Such a position detection apparatus as just described normally includes a position detector (tablet), substantially in the form of a flat plate, and a pointing member in the form of a pen that is operated by a user on the position detector.
Some position detection apparatus as described above may adopt an electrostatic coupling system. The position detection apparatus that uses an electrostatic coupling system principally includes a pointing member including an integrated circuit (IC), and a position detector including a sensor section having a group of conductors arrayed in a predetermined pattern. A predetermined signal is transmitted from the pointing member placed on the sensor section to the conductor group, and the position pointed to by the pointing member is specified based on the transmission signal detected by the position detector. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 8-50535.